


Appreciation

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Allurivan Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, Ficlet, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Is that a challenge, Kolivan?” Allura’s eyes twinkled with mischief.





	Appreciation

The first time Allura took Kolivan on a ride with the Blue Lion, it had been quite… an experience.

 

“She moves like nothing I’ve ever seen before”, Kolivan breathed out, an uncharacteristically wide grin splitting their face. The Blue Lion moved like she danced, fluid, just like her elemental power.

 

Allura  _beamed_  in pride at the complimet. “Of course! She’s the  _best!_ ”

 

Bracing their hands on the pilot seat, they looked down on Allura. “How many times you can do barrell roll?”

 

“Is that a challenge, Kolivan?” Allura’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

–

 

“I can’t believe this”, Hunk shook his head. “First Lance took some chicks for a joyride with the Blue Lion. Now Allura with Kolivan. Is this, like, a Blue Paladin thing?”

 

Coran rubbed his chin. “While I’m sure Blaytz took more than just ‘chicks’ into the Blue Lion, I think it’s more of a paladin’s thing. King Alfor certainly took Allura’s mother on more than one occassion. Even Zarkon did the same, I’m sure.”

 

“Great”, Keith threw his arms up. “I don’t  _need_ that mental image.  _Thanks_ Coran.”

 

Lance looked out to where the Blue Lion streaked across the space and sighed. “At least she won’t get handcuffed to a tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) guys!


End file.
